


Wild Ride

by Decepticrazy



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gore, Guro, Minor Character Death, Rape/Non-con Elements, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 12:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17508509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Decepticrazy/pseuds/Decepticrazy
Summary: Rescued from tumblr. Just Overlord enjoying some good old fashioned torture. Unedited.





	Wild Ride

Overlord was almost afraid he'd run out of creative ideas, leaving his latest victim, a rather stocky shuttle, to languish for longer than most. He had his lips torn off, his wings burned and slowly eaten away with acid, electrical clamps attached to the mech's fine flight mechanisms and set to high until his circuits burned and fizzled out. His canopy was long since broken, inner mechanisms likewise burned and wrenched into gruesome angles. He'd had nails hammered into seams and left to rust. He smelled of death.

The triple changer had enjoyed himself playing with the shuttle's expansive wings, so much larger than the smaller seeker frame type. They made an excellent canvas. He'd whiled away hours 'painting,' scalpel in one servo, slowly crafting intricate patterns into the mech's sensitive wings as he sobbed and pleaded. Overlord only smiled and ignored him, the pitiful cries merely pleasant background noise as he worked. He made sure to save a few images when he was done, not wanting to lose the proof of his hard work.

“Beautiful...” He'd murmured. The shuttle stilled for a moment when he heard him then returned to sobs and screams, thrashing about so hard Overlord chuckled in amusement.

He'd stripped plating free, ripped wparking wires from the bot's frame, fragging the shuttle's valve as he worked. The spasms of agony his victim endured set the tight valve bearing down on him to clenching hard, Overlord cooing in delight as his victim screamed, overloading quickly as he fragged the abused and damaged valve, lining raw, sensors battered until they finally fizzled and gave out. It was nothing but agony for the mech below now, pleasure now impossible for the battered and ruined slit to enjoy. Even his anterior node had been abused and tormented, Overlord forever ruining the small nub with a hot iron, burning the sensitive bead as the poor shuttle howled and screamed for mercy. Overlord had pleasured himself while he did it.

 

 

He'd tortured and deactivated so many, fragged them ruthlessly and offlined each one in an excruciating final session. He'd used clamps, hooks, saws, even less conventional tools like welding torches and acid. Each victim was made to suffer horrendously until Overlord grew bored with tormenting them.

The triple changer was almost afraid he'd run out of ideas, looking down at the beaten and mangled shuttle before him and pondering. The mech whined and shivered delightfully just at the sight of him, Overlord chuckling lightly and moving to pet the shuttle. By now his plaything would desperately chase after any shred of mercy given, even if he knew it to be a lie. The shuttle cooed in appreciation, starting up a string of begging that was music to Overlord's audials.

“Please sir... please... may I pleasure you? Don't hurt me... please... I'll do anything... please...”

Overlord moved to seat himself beside the bound mech, chained tightly to the berth. He'd not been released since he arrived in Overlord's 'care,' struts probably starting to atrophy at this point. “Oh will you now... how kind of you, pet.” The triple changer decided to amuse himself with this little game for a while longer before ending this one's pathetic existence.

“Yes sir! So... please...” He shook, sobbing fitfully, whining and hicupping.

Overlord smirked and moved to fetch a long roll of insulated tape from a nearby shelf. An idea had come to him after all. He listened to his plaything's shameless pleas, so sweet and so so desperate while he bound the mech, winding the tape around each limb, over the mech's expansive chassis. He covered almost everything, leaving only the other's array and intake free.

 

_________________________________________________________________________________

 

By now the shuttle was howling pleas for mercy, begging to be spared, begging to at least know what Overlord was doing. It was a torture in and of itself not knowing. All the shuttle knew was that pain, horrible, terrible pain awaited. He wracked his meta trying to guess what the monster would do to him, what the point of this tape was. Then, abruptly, Overlord was finished, a small jar set next to his helm. His optics widened at the sight and he opened his mouth to scream, thrashing, pulling away from the jar, howling pleading and desperate cries.

 

________________________________________________________________________________

 

A single micro-scraplet, smaller yet no less vicious than its larger counterparts sat next to the restrained mech's helm. Overlord had gleefully watched the horror dawn in the shuttle's optics at the sight, enjoying the show for a  moment, letting his panel retract and stroking his erect spike as he watched the shuttle thrash and scream. He retrieved the jar before the shuttle could knock it free, holding it over his victim in threat. The tiny mechanical life form rallied against its prison, baring its teeth and flinging itself against the jar time and again. It was hungry. Overlord echoed the thought out loud.

“The poor thing is hungry... such a pity. We will have to rectify that situation... won't we pet?” Massive servos moved to stroke the thrashing shuttle's helm, false comfort offered in the mech's final moments before Overlord unscrewed the jar and pressed it to his pet's intake.

The shuttle howled and stiffened immediately, frame convulsing, optics wide in horror. Overlord quickly slapped a piece of insulated tape over the shuttle's mouth, pressing his servo to the surface and humming delightedly as he felt the buzz of the scraplet underneath.

He lined himself up, giving his spike a few firm tugs before slamming home in one swift motion, rutting in to the thrashing, convulsing shuttle as he was slowly devoured from the inside.

Overlord moaned deeply, thoroughly enjoying his latest torture. His pet clenched and cycled down on his spike so hard the the triple changer gasped and cried out in shock. He looked up to see the mech's optics overbright and wide, the shuttle screaming and gurgling as his intake filled with energon.

Overlord hummed in delectable pleasure. He'd specifically chosen such a small specimen knowing that the tiny creature would take time. It would burrow into the softest, most nutrient dense part of the shuttle and devour everything there before moving on. Overlord watched, transfixed. He thought he could see little mounds appear in the tape where the scraplet was moving. The thought set his spike to twitching in pleasure, Overlord groaning in rich, dark pleasure as he rutted into his captive.

Overlord came too hard and too fast, the simple sight of his captive screaming and choking on his own energon enough to send a jolt of pleasure so divine through the sadist's chord that he spurted hot release moments later. The tiny life form whirred and devoured, Overlord leaning up, tracing over the motion of the tiny creature with one huge, hulking servo.

Far from satisfied, the triple changer's servos slid down to his own array, teasing at the plump folds, the bright little nub that sent delightful sensation down the triple changer's backstrut. “Uhn... mmm... oh yes....”

Throwing away all caution, the triple changer reached out to activate the manual pressurisation that he'd fitted to his pet. Immediately the shuttle's spike began to stiffen, regardless of the torture he was being subjected to. Overlord licked his lips at the sight, leaning forward to capture the thick chord in his lips and running his servo over the mech's flanks. The scraplet had moved down his pet's throat tubing, devouring the bot's internals as it went. The shuttle convulsed as he choked on his own fluids, trapped behind the thick tape over his intake.

Overlord was quick to move, climbing atop the thrashing, convulsing shuttle and sinking down without a moment's hesitation. He felt the mech's thick, satisfying spike slide home, felt his sensors delighted to the firm pressure and began to roll his hips almost instantly.

From this angle it was far easier to follow the scraplet's movement. Overlord reached out and covered the tape wrapped aroudn his pet, gasping when he felt a pressure rise to meet him. Oh... how delightful... he followed the scraplet's movements, feeling the tiny monster devour the shuttle as he lifted his hips, teasing himself with the shuttle's head before slamming down hard.   
Overlord moaned in ecstasy, rolling his hips, chasing his pleasure as the shuttle convulsed and twitched beneath him. The mech was nothing but a warm frame for his pleasure, wrapped helm to pedetip in black shroud, made into nothing but a feautreless torture doll for his master's pleasure. Overlord thought he saw tiny rivulets of coolant tears dribbling through the gaps in the tape, glistening in the light. The triple changer's valve cycled down hard at the sight, harder still when he felt the scraplet rise to meet his servo again, almost nuzzling it through the thick insulating tape.

The triple changer ground down hard now, frantically teasing his nub with one servo, following the scraplet's path with the other. The mech beneath bucked and writhed, convulsed so powerfully that he rutted into Overlord at a frantic and unforgiving pace. The triple changer forced himself down hard, feeling the shuttle slam inside him again and again as his frame siezed and shuddered.

Overlord finally toppled over the edge as a tiny little bump in the tape appeared, the scraplet having made its way all the way down, gnawing on the shuttle's lower abdomen. Overlord pressed down hard with his servo, feeling the life underneath, howling as the shuttle twitched and spasmd intensely, screaming underneath the gag, twitching and convulsing. Overlord gasped as his valve clamped down, the shuttle's spike rutting hard, slamming in and out over and over at an unforgiving pace as its owner shook and spasmd, his last grasp on life quickly slipping away.

Overlord came as the mech underneath thrust erratically into his valve, slamming into his ceiling node and drenching Overlord's frame in pleasure in his final death throes. The triple changer rolled his hips and slammed himself down on the thick chord, using the shuttle's spike for his own pleasure, dragging his valve over the still stiff member in flaring bliss as the scraplet buzzed and wormed its way through the dying mech underneath.

Calipers clamped down tight, the triple changer milking his captive's spike in a purely mechanical reponse, hot release filling his valve and heating it delightfully as Overlord rutted and ground against the shuttle, drawing another overload from the mech before the tortured spark flared and lashed out in one final surge, extinguishing in the blink of an optic. The shuttle stopped moving, the barest hints of grey beginning to seep into his frame as Overlord lingered, enjoying the sensation of feeling full and satisfied as he traced the scraplet's path once more.  


End file.
